Achilles
is Ban Yamano's first LBX introduced in the Danball Senki series. Summary Achilles was first hinted at in episode 2. During the TIny Orbit board meeting, Yuusuke Uzaki revealed the data and schematics for the cutting edge LBX, marked to be more advanced than models that previously came before. The only information they've obtained about the creator was that the creator's name was J. The only model was sent to Kitijama's Model Shop presumably met for Ban Yamano. However, on order from Ren Hiyama, Hanzou Gouda tricked one of the owners, Saki Kitijama into selling him the armor frame. After defeating the Devas, Ban and his friends reach Hanzou's hideout. In the next episode, Hanzou gives Ban the frame. He attaches the frames and armaments onto AX-00 to officially complete Achilles. However, to keep the armor, Achilles must win against Hakai-O and his friends' LBX are allowed to assist him. Thankfully, Achilles proved to be skilled in attack, defense, and speed. It was easily able to outmaneuver Hakai-O. After Ban's determination to win helped him master his new LBX, Achilles was capable of blocking Hakai-O's heavy sword with it's shield and striking a kick to knock the behemoth down. After the plan between Kunoichi to destroy the chest part, Achilles and Hakai-O engage in a finishing lunging strike, with it as the victor. In episode 4, Achilles battled Egypt, Kazu's new LBX that was secretly brainwashing him. Achilles' shield was destroyed, but nonetheless, it held it's ground against the Innovator's weapon until the sand from the desert diorama hindered his movements. After Egypt knocked it down, Achilles was assaulted with a barrage of slashes and even with it's automatic powers, it lost 70% of it's health. As it reached 25%, Achilles suddenly glowed orange and escaped Egpyt's grasp with it's hidden special: V Mode. With it's speed and power greatly increased, Achilles struck back with just punches and kicks, eventually stabbing Egpyt in the neck joints with it's increasing power. It repeated an onslaught of punches against Egypt, rendering it unable to get up. Despite Ban's wishes, V Mode was revealed to be automatic, and Achilles destroyed the Innovator's creation with a stab to it's torso using it's lance. In episode 6, Achilles and Kunoichi were sent by Ban and Ami to defeat Deqoo hidden in the building where Assassin was supposedly held. Achilles battled and destroyed two Deqoos. When Ban and his friends find the location of the true Assassin LBX, Achilles and Kunoichi are sent out again to battle. Using it's assumed lack of close range, Achilles uses a gun that he gained from episode one in tandem with Kunoichi's speed to win. As Assassin shockingly attacks Kunoichi and knocks her down, Achilles rushes to her aim, jumping and using it's shield to blindside the Innovator's new weapon and strike with his new sword. Jackal chooses to self-destruct Assassin, so on Ban's directions, Achilles grabs Kunoichi and narrowly avoids the explosion. In episode 7, Ban sends out Achilles to unlock doors in Kamiya Craft. After the system finds them as intruders, Achilles fights unique models of Deqoos in the air ducts. He's saved by Hunter, followed by Kunoichi, swiftly defeating all of the LBX. Before they can continue, another LBX appears. In episode 8, the LBX is revealed to be an Inbit, whose attacks forces Achilles on the defensive. Using its gun, Achilles lands a few hits rendered ineffective by Inbit's tough armor. Ban orders Achilles to retreat while they commence a strategy to limit Inbit's AI processing. With the plan completed, Achilles returns into the air ducts to combat Inbit at close quarters. Holding it at stalemate from the left side of Inbit's view, Kunoichi assists it by attacking the right, holding Inbit steady for Hunter to shoot and destroy Inbit's camera view. Moving on ahead, Achilles opens another door blocking Ban and friends, battling several other Deqoos until they reach the ducts behind the control room. Allowing Ban to overhear the conversation between Tougorou Kamiya and Heiji Krishima, Achilles is sent back to Ban when the trio head downstairs. It is sent out again once Ban, Ami and Kazu are forced to combat the massive bulldozer: Ishideus. Achilles is forced to dodge all of Ishideus attacks: avoiding it’s crane arm several times and using it’s own maneuverability to avoid attacks. It tries to shoot Ishideus alongside Hunter but fails. As the rampaging bulldozer continues it’s onslaught, Achilles dodges several dangerous lasers that cut through the stone platforms, but is eventually caught under rubble. Ishideus nearly reaches it when Kunoichi throws it’s daggers to narrowly help it escape. When their owners reunite to combat Ishideus, Ban is able to realize the laser needs to charge before it can continuousply fire, leading to climb up to the behemoth, but it is knocked aside due the spinning drill messing its trajectory from hitting the camera and is knocked down into the pavement. Thankfully, the damage from the surface below prevents Ishideus from driving towards it and is saved through the efforts of Hunter and Kunoichi. Achilles would be used by Ban Yamano to win many battles in later episodes up to the 25th episode, the most notable battles occurring in both the Artemis 2050 World tournament and the Angra Visdas Underground tournament. Unfortunately though, Achilles would meet its end at the hands of the Emperor M2 during the final battle of the Artemis 2050 tournament, where the Emperor M2 grabbed Achilles and self destructed. After this event, Achilles was completely destroyed and sadly rendered damaged beyond repair. Much later during the events of Danball Senki Wars, A new Achilles was used by Ban Yamano to fight Arata Sena's Achilles Deed during the Danball Senki Wars special. Achilles had the upper hand at the start of the fight, but both Achilles and Achilles Deed breaked over at the end due to both performing their Attack Functions. Stats *'Head: 500' *'Arm: 200' *'Body: 300' *'Leg: 100' *'Weapon: 300' *'Shield: 300' Armaments Initial Weapons *'Achilles Lance' (アキレスランス): The iconic lance Achilles' uses as well as Achilles' signature weapon in the series *'Achilles Shield' (アキレスシールド): The shield Achilles uses. Other notable weapons include a sword, a machine gun, a pistol and a staff weapon, however, these weapons were not commonly used by Achilles (they were more like one off weapons). Attack Function Lightning Lance DS 11 HQ 8.png|'Lightning Lance' (ライトニングランス) Sword Cyclone DS 12 HQ 8.png|'Sword Cyclone' (ソードサイクロン) Plasma burst.png|'Chou Plasma Burst' (超プラズマバースト) Special Mode Advanced vmode.jpg|'V Mode' (Ｖモード) Trivia *The name "Achilles" is derived after one of the greatest heroes of Greece. *Achilles is the first LBX to have a special mode. *Its Bandai model is ranked 3rd in the LBX Popularity Poll Ranking Special. * Achilles has the most Bandai Models to date, consisting of LBX 001 Achilles, LBX Z Mode Achilles, LBX Z Mode Achilles V Mode, Hyper Function LBX Achilles & AX-00, and Hyper Function LBX Achilles. Category:Yamano Handmade LBX Category:Protagonist's LBX Category:Knight Framed LBX Category:LBXs with Special Modes Category:Personal LBX Category:Seeker LBX Category:Yamano Ban's LBX Category:Achilles LBX Series Category:Tiny Orbit LBX Category:Danball Senki Wars LBX